Tool parts, such as twist drill bits, are normally sold in sets consisting of several different sizes of the type of part. A variety of containers for the packaging and subsequent storage of such sets are available, and they are often of molded plastic construction.
An exemplary container of this nature is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,244, to Hanson. Although the case disclosed is said to be relatively simple and inexpensive, it will be appreciated that its design would not permit fabrication by a thermoforming technique, as would tend to minimize manufacturing difficulty and expense. The patentee endeavors to provide a plastic case that is extremely durable and long-lasting; in many instances such features are unnecessary, and the cost entailed cannot be justified. Similar cases are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,880,857 to Parsons et al, and 3,154,192 to Cowley.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel one-piece, integrally thermoformed plastic case for a set of twist drill bits and the like, which case is relatively simple and inexpensive to produce.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a case which is well-suited for packaging tool parts in a secure and attractive manner, and which is of adequate durability to enable reuse for storage of the parts by the consumer.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel package comprised of a one-piece, integrally formed plastic case and a set of elongated tool parts contained therewithin.
A more specific object is to provide such a package having means therein for advertising and identifying the parts, while contributing to the attractive and effective display thereof.